yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hukuk felsefesi
Summa teolojisi. Whether law is something pertaining to reason Law is a rule and measure of actions through which one is induced to act or restrained from acting. Lex, "law," is derived from ligare, "to bind," because it binds one to act. The rule and measure of human activity is reason, however, for it is the first principle of human acts. Indeed, it is the function of reason to order to an end, and that is the first principle of all activity according to Aristotle. That which is the first principle in any genus is the rule and measure of that genus, e.g., unity in the genus of number or first movement in the genus of movement. Thus it follows that law is something pertaining to reason. Whether law is always ordered to the common good Law pertains to that which is the principle of human acts because it is a rule and measure. Just as reason is the principle of human acts, however, there is something in reason which is principle of all the rest. It is to this that law principally and mostly pertains. The first principle in activity, the sphere of practical reason, is the final end. The final end of human life is happiness or beatitude. Thus law necessarily concerns itself primarily with the order directing us toward beatitude. Furthermore, since each part is ordered to the whole as imperfect to perfect, and since each single man is a part of the perfect community, law necessarily concerns itself particularly with communal happiness. Thus Aristotle, in defining legal matters, mentions both happiness and the political community, saying, "We term 'just' those legal acts which produce and preserve happiness and its components within the political community." For the state is a perfect community, as he says in his Politics. In any genus, that which is called "most of all" is the principal of everything else in that genus, and everything else fits into the genus insofar as it is ordered to that thing. For example, fire, the hottest thing, is cause of heat in mixed bodies, which are said to be hot insofar as they share in fire. Thus, since law is called "most of all" in relation to the common good, no precept concerning action has the nature of law unless it is ordered to the common good. Whether anyone can make laws Law principally and properly seeks the common good. Planning for the common good is the task of the whole people or of someone ruling in the person of the whole people. Thus lawmaking is the task of the whole charge of the whole people; for in all other matters direction toward an end is the function of him to whom the end belongs. Whether promulgation is an essential part of law Law is imposed on others as a rule and measure. A rule and measure is imposed by being applied to those who are ruled and measured. Thus in order for a law to have binding power - and this is an essential part of law - it must be applied to those who ought to be ruled by it. Such application comes about when the law is made known to those people through promulgation. Thus such promulgation is necessary if a law is to have binding force. Thus from the four preceding articles we arrive at a definition of law: Law is nothing other than a certain ordinance of reason for the common good, promulgated by him who has care of the community. Whether there is an eternal law A law is nothing more than a dictate of the practical reason emanating from a ruler who governs some perfect community. Assuming that the world is ruled by divine providence, however, it is clear that the whole community of the universe is governed by divine reason. Thus the very idea of the governance of all things by God, the ruler of the universe, conforms to the definition of a law. And since, as we read in Proverbs 8:23, the divine reason's conception of things is eternal and not subject to time, a law of this sort can be called eternal. Whether there is a natural law in us Since law is a rule or measure, it can be in something in two ways: As that which regulates and measures, or as that which is regulated and measured, for insofar as something participates in a rule or measure it is itself regulated and measured. Since everything subjected to divine providence is regulated and measured by eternal law, it is clear that everything participates in the eternal law in some way. That is, everything inclines to its own proper acts and ends because such an inclination is impressed on it through eternal law. The rational creature is subject to divine providence in a more excellent way than other beings, however, for he is a participant in providence, providing both for himself and for others. Thus he is a participant in that eternal reason through which he has a natural inclination to his proper act and end, and this participation of the rational creature in eternal law is called "natural law." Thus the psalmist says, "Offer a sacrifice of justice" (Ps. 4:6) and then, as if someone were asking him what the works of justice are, he adds, "Many say, 'Who shows us good things?'" He replies, "The light of your countenance is impressed upon us, Lord," thus implying that the light of natural reason, by which we discern what is good and bad (which is the function of natural law), is nothing else than an impression of the divine light upon us. Thus it is clear that natural law is nothing other than the rational creature's participation in the eternal law. Whether there is a human law Law is a certain dictate of practical reason. The process is the same in the case of practical and speculative reason. Each proceeds from certain premises to certain conclusions. Accordingly it must be said that, just as in speculative reason we draw from naturally known, in demonstrable principles the conclusions of various sciences, and these conclusions are not imparted to us by nature but discovered by the work of reason, so it is that human reason starts from the precepts of natural law as from certain common and in demonstrable premises, proceeding from them to more particular determinations of certain matters. These particular determinations devised by human reason are called "human laws," provided that all the other conditions included in the definition of "law" are observed. Thus Tully says that "justice took its start from nature, then certain things became customary because of their usefulness. Later the things which started in nature and were approved by custom were sanctioned by fear and reverence for the law." Whether it was necessary that there should be a divine law It was necessary for the direction of human life that, beyond natural and human law, there should be a divine law. There are four reasons for this need. First, it is through law that man is directed to the acts which are proper to him in view of his ultimate end. If man were ordered only to an end which did not exceed his natural faculties, it would not be necessary for him to have any rational direction beyond natural law and that human law derived from it. Since, however, man is ordered to the end of eternal beatitude, which exceeds natural human faculties, it was necessary that he be directed to this end by divinely-given law in addition to natural and human law. Second, due to the uncertainty of human judgment, particularly regarding contingent and particular things, there tend to be differing judgments regarding human acts, from which proceed diverse and contrary laws. Therefore, in order for man to be secure in the knowledge of what should be done and what avoided, it was necessary that his acts be directed by a divinely-given law which cannot err. Third, man can make laws in those areas where he is competent to judge. His judgment does not extend to interior acts which lie hidden, however, but only to exterior acts which are apparent. Nevertheless, perfect virtue involves righteousness in both. Thus human law was unable to curb and direct internal acts sufficiently, and it was necessary that divine law supervene in this task. Fourth, as Augustine says, human law cannot punish or prohibit all things that are evil, for in the process of removing evil it would also eliminate much that is good and impede the advancement of the common good, thus hurting society. Thus, in order to leave no evil unprohibited and unpunished, a divine law, through which all sins are punished, had to intervene. These four causes are touched upon in the Psalm, where it is said (Ps. 18:8), "The law of the Lord is unspotted" (that is, permitting no foulness of sin), "converting souls" (because it directs not only exterior but also interior acts), "the testimony of the Lord is sure" (due to certainty of truth and rectitude), "giving wisdom to little ones" (insofar as it orders man to a supernatural and divine end). Whether the eternal law is the supreme pattern of all things existing in the mind of God Just as the pattern of something made by an artist pre-exists in the artist's mind, so in the mind of any governor there pre-exists a pattern of the things to be done by his subjects. Moreover, just as the pattern of things to be made through art is called the art or exemplar, so the governors pattern for the activity of his subjects takes on the nature of law provided that the other above-mentioned characteristics of law are also present. God, through his wisdom, is creator of all things and related to them as artist to work of art. He is also governor of all actions and activities found in individual creatures. Thus, just as the divine wisdom, insofar as all things were created by it, has the character of art, exemplar or idea, so also divine wisdom as moving all things to their proper end has the character of law. Accordingly the eternal law is nothing other than the pattern of divine wisdom according to which it directs all acts and motions. Whether the eternal law is known to all A thing can be known in two ways: First, in itself; second, in its effect, in which some likeness of it is found, just as someone who does not see the sun in its substance may at least know it by its rays. Thus it must be said that only God and the blessed who see God in his essence can know the eternal law as it is in itself; yet every creature knows it according to some of its greater or lesser radiations. Every knowledge of truth is a certain radiation of and participation in the eternal law, which is the unchangeable truth, as Augustine says. Everyone knows the truth to some extent, since at least the common principles of natural law are available to him. As for the rest, people know it in greater or lesser degree and thus know more or less of the eternal law. Whether all law is derived from the eternal law Law is a certain plan directing acts to their end. Wherever movers are ordered to one another, the power of the second mover must be derived from that of the first, since the second mover operates only insofar as it is moved by the first. We see the same thing in all governors. The plan of government is derived by the secondary governors from the primary governor, just as the plan of what is to be done in a state derives from the king through his command to lesser administrators. It is the same in construction, where building plans descend from the architect to the lesser craftsmen who work with their hands. Therefore, since the eternal law is a plan of government in the supreme governor, all plans of government in lesser governors must be derived from eternal law. All laws besides the eternal law are plans of this sort devised by inferior governors. Thus all laws are derived from eternal law insofar as they participate in right reason. That is why Augustine says that "in temporal law nothing is just and legitimate which men have not derived from eternal law." Whether the contingent acts of nature are subject to the eternal law Certain distinctions should be made between human law and eternal law, which is the law of God. Human law extends only to rational creatures subject to man. the reason for this is that law governs the actions of those who are subject to the government of someone. Thus no one, properly speaking, imposes a law on his own acts. Whatever is done regarding the use of irrational things subject to man is done by man himself moving these things, since these irrational creatures do not move themselves but are moved by others. consequently man cannot impose law on irrational creatures, no matter how thoroughly these creatures may be subjected to him. He can impose law on rational creatures who are subject to him, however, insofar as by his precept or command he impresses on their minds a rule which becomes a principle of action. Just as man, by such precepts, impresses a kind of inward principle of actions on whoever is subject to him, so God imprints on the whole of nature the principles of his own proper actions, and thus he is said to command all of nature. As the psalmist says, "He has made a decree which will not pass away" (Ps. 148:6). For this reason all the movements and activities of nature are subject to eternal law. Thus irrational creatures are subject to eternal law inasmuch as they are moved by divine providence, though not by understanding of divine commandment as in the case of rational creatures. Whether all human affairs are subject to eternal law A thing can be subject to eternal law in two ways: First, insofar as it participates in the divine law by way of knowledge; second, through acting and being acted upon, insofar as it participates in the divine law as an interior motive principle. Irrational creatures are subject to eternal law in this second way, as was said above. Since a rational creature, in addition to what it shares in common with all creatures, has some special characteristics precisely because it is rational, it is subject to the eternal law in both ways. It has some knowledge of the eternal law, yet at the same time there is implanted in every rational creature a natural inclination to that which is consonant with eternal law. As Aristotle says, "We are naturally adapted to receive the virtues." Each manner of participating in the eternal law is imperfect and corrupted in the wicked, for in them the natural inclination to virtue is corrupted by vicious habits and the natural knowledge of good is overshadowed by passions and sinful habits. Each manner is found in a more perfect condition in the good, for in them natural understanding of the good is supplemented by knowledge through faith and wisdom, while natural inclination toward good is supplemented by the inner power of grace and virtue. Thus the good are perfectly subject to eternal law in the sense that they always act according to it. The evil are also subject to eternal law. They are imperfectly subject to it as far as their own actions are concerned, since they know the good imperfectly are imperfectly inclined to it. Nevertheless, this deficiency in their action is made up by the way they are acted upon, for they suffer the penalty decreed by the eternal law for those who do not fulfill its commandments. Whether natural law contains many precepts or only one The precepts of natural law are related to practical reason as the first principles of demonstration are to speculative reason. Both are self-evident principles. A thing is said to be self-evident in two ways, in itself and for us. A proposition is said to be self-evident because the predicate is contained in the definition of the subject; yet it will not be self-evident to someone who does not know the definition of the subject. Thus the proposition "man is rational" is self- evident because "rational" is part of the definition of man," but it is not self- evident to anyone who does not know what a man is. Thus, as Boethius says, "Certain axioms or propositions are self-evident to all," and these are propositions the terms of which are understood by all, such as "the whole is greater than the part" or "things equal to a third thing are equal to one another." On the other hand, some propositions are self-evident only to the wise, who understand what the words mean. Thus, to anyone who knows that an angel is not a body, it is self-evident that an angel is not circumscriptively present in a place; yet that is not at all self-evident to the uneducated, who do not understand. There is, however, a certain order to those things which fall within the apprehension of man. The first thing which falls within his apprehension is being, the notion of which is included in everything he apprehends. Thus the first in demonstrable principle, that the same thing cannot be simultaneously affirmed and denied, is based on the very notion of being and non-being, and all other principles are founded on this one, as Aristotle says. Just as being is the first thing which falls within the apprehension as such, so good is the first thing to fall within the apprehension of practical reason, which is ordered to activity. For every agent pursues an end which is perceived as good. Thus the first principle for practical reason is a definition of the good, namely that "the good is that which all men seek after." Thus the first precept of the law is that "good is to be pursued and performed, evil avoided." On this principle is founded all others in natural law. Thus whatever practical reason recognizes to be good for man pertains to the precepts of natural law. Since from this perspective the good is defined as an end to be pursued, while evil is defined as what is contrary to that end, reason naturally sees as good and therefore to be pursued all those things to which man has a natural inclination, while it sees the contraries of these things as evil and therefore to be avoided. Thus the order of precepts in natural law follows the order of natural inclinations. First of all, within man there is an inclination to good according to the nature he shares in common with all substances. Every substance seeks to preserve its own being according to its nature. Because of this inclination, all the things through which man's life is preserved belong to natural law. Second, within man there is an inclination to certain more special things according to the nature he has in common with other animals. Because of this inclination, those things which nature has taught to all animals are said to be part of natural law. This would include sexual intercourse, education of offspring, and the like. Third, within man there is an inclination to good according to his own particular nature as rational. For example, he has a natural inclination to know the truth about God and to live in society. Inclinations of this sort also pertain to natural law, and thus it is part of natural law that man should shun ignorance, avoid offending those with whom he has to live, etc. Whether natural law is the same for all Those things to which man is naturally inclined pertain to natural law. Among such inclinations is one particular to man: The inclination to act according to reason. Reason characteristically proceeds from the general to the particular, as Aristotle says. Speculative reason differs from practical reason in this respect, however. Since speculative reason deals primarily with necessary things which cannot be otherwise than they are, both its general premises and its particular conclusions are unerringly true. Practical reason, however, deals with contingent matters involving human activity. Thus, even if the general premises are necessary, the more we descend to particulars the more frequently we discover defects. Thus in speculative matters the same truth is found in premises and in conclusions, although the truth of the conclusions is not recognized by all, but only that of the premises, which are called "common notions." In matters of actions, however, truth or practical rectitude is not always the same in particular instances, but only in general premises. Moreover, even when there is the same rectitude in particular cases, it is not equally recognized by all. Thus it is obvious that in the case of general premises there is always the same truth or rectitude, whether one is dealing with speculative or practical reason. In the case of speculative reason, particular conclusions are true in all cases, though their truth may not be equally recognized by all. A triangle always has three angles the sum of which is equal to two right angles, even though everyone does not know this. In the case of practical reason, however, particular conclusions are not true in every case, nor, even when they are, is their truth equally recognized. It is invariably correct that we should act according to reason. It follows from this premise that goods held in trust should be returned to their owners, and such is, in fact, usually the case; yet some situations might occur in which it was harmful and therefore irrational to return goods held in trust. For example, the person might request his goods because he wanted to use them to attack his country. The more one descends to particular cases, the more the general rule admits exceptions, and one finds oneself stipulating that goods held in trust must be restored with such and such a guarantee or in such and such a way; for the more conditions are added, the more ways one finds in which the general rule can fail and the less helpful the general rule by itself becomes in deciding whether or not the goods should be returned. Thus it must be said that in its general premises natural law is always the same in itself and is commonly seen to be such. In the particular determinations drawn from those general premises, natural law is the same in most cases and is so perceived by most people; yet in a few cases it can fail in itself because of particular impediments (just as the natural processes of generation and decay occasionally fail because of impediments), and it can also fail to be recognized as true because the reasons of some are distorted by passion, evil habits, or evil natural disposition. Thus Julius Caesar remarks that the Germans once did not regard theft as evil. Whether natural law can be changed There are two ways in which one can speak of natural being changed. The first is by something being added to it. Nothing would prevent it from being changed in this way, for many things useful to human life have been added to natural law, both by divine law and by human law. The second way is by subtraction, when something which used to be part of natural law ceases to be such. The first principles of natural law are absolutely immutable. Its secondary precepts, which we have described as certain particular conclusions close to first principles, cannot be changed in such a way that its application in the majority of cases is altered, but in some few cases it can be changed in some particular, due to some special causes impeding the normal observance of such precepts. Whether it was useful for human laws to be made by man There is a certain aptitude for virtue in man, but the perfection of that virtue must be achieved through training. In the same way we see that industry aids man in achieving necessities like food and clothing; for he has the beginnings of these things from nature - that is, nature gives him reason and a pair of hands - but not the complete product, as is the case with other animals to whom natures gives food and clothing. It is hard for a single man to gain such training by himself, for the perfection of virtue consists in withdrawing from undue pleasures, to which men are particularly prone. This is particularly true of the young, who are also more easily trained. Thus the training through which men come to virtue needs to be received from someone else. In the case of those young people who are inclined to acts of virtue by natural disposition, by habit, or by divine gift, paternal discipline in the form of friendly reminders will be sufficient. Nevertheless, since some are not easily moved by words because they are depraved and inclined to vice, it is necessary for such to be restrained from evil by force and fear, so that they will at least stop their evil-doing and leave others in peace, or perhaps eventually, by force of habit, be brought to do willingly what they formerly did through fear, thus becoming virtuous. This kind of training, which compels through fear of punishment, is the training of laws. Thus it was necessary for peace and virtue that there be laws. As Aristotle says, "If man is perfected by virtue, he is the best animal. If he is separated from law and justice, he is the worst." Such is the case because man can use the weapons of reason, which other animals lack, to satisfy his lust and rage. Whether every human law is derived from natural law As Augustine says, "There never seems to have been a law that was not just." Thus it has the force of law insofar as it is just. In human affairs, something is said to be just insofar as it is right according to the rule of reason. The first rule of reason is, however, natural law. Thus every human law has the nature of a law insofar as it is derived from natural law. If it conflicts with natural law in any way, then it is not law but a corruption of law. But it should be noted that something can be derived from the natural law in two ways: First, as conclusions from premises; second, as determinations of certain generalities. The first way is similar to that in which conclusions are demonstratively derived from premises in the sciences. The second is similar to the way general ideas are given special shape in the arts, as when a builder decides that he will actualize the general form of a house by constructing this or that particular model. Thus some laws are drawn as conclusions from the general principles of natural law. For example, "you must not commit murder" can be derived as a conclusion from "you must do harm to no one." Other laws are drawn from natural law by way of determination. For example, natural law requires that he who sins should be punished, but that he be punished by this or that punishment is a determination of natural law. Both are found in human law, but the first sort derive their strength, not only from the fact that they are legally enacted, but also from natural law itself. The second sort derive their strength only from human law. Whatever is directed to an end should be proportioned to that end. The end of law is the common good, because, as Isidore says, "Law should be written, not for private gain, but for the general welfare of the citizens." Thus laws should be proportioned to the common good. This good is comprised of many things, and thus law should take many different persons, occupations and situations into account. A political community is composed of many people and its good is secured through many actions. Nor is it created to last a short time, but for a very long time and through generations of citizens, as Augustine says. Whether it is the business of human law to restrain all vice Law is established as a certain rule or measure of human actions. A measure ought to be of the same type as the thing measured, as Aristotle observes, for different things have different standards, Thus laws should be imposed on men: according to their condition, because, as Isidore says, "Law should be possible according to the customs of the land." The power or possibility of action springs from an internal habit or disposition. Actions that are possible to a virtuous man are not possible to him who lacks the habit of virtue, any more than a boy can do all that a grown man can do. Thus the same law is not imposed on adults and children alike, and many things permitted to children are punished or at least blamed when performed by adults. Similarly, many things are permitted to men imperfect in virtue which would not be tolerated in more virtuous men. Human law is imposed on the multitude, a part of which is composed of men imperfect in virtue. Thus all the vices from which the virtuous abstain are not punished by human law, but only the more grievous ones which most people can avoid, and especially those which can hurt others, without the prohibition of which human society could not be preserved. Thus homicide, theft and the like are prohibited by human law. Whether human law prescribes all virtuous acts Virtues are differentiated according to their objects. These objects all involve either the private good of an individual or the common good of the multitude. Thus an act of courage may be performed to preserve one's city or to preserve the rights of a friend. It is the same with other virtues. Law, however, is ordered to the common good. Thus there is no virtue the acts of which cannot be prescribed by law. Nevertheless, law does not prescribe every act of every virtue, but only those which are ordained to the common good, either immediately as when things are done directly for the common good, or mediately as when a lawgiver prescribes certain things pertaining to good discipline through which the citizens will be trained to preserve peace and justice. Whether human law binds a man's conscience Human laws are either just or unjust. If they are just, they have the power to bind our conscience because of the eternal law from which they are derived. As Proverbs says, "Through me kings reign and lawmakers decree just laws" (Prov. 8:15). Laws are said to be just either because of their end, when they are ordained to the common good; or because of their author, when the law does not exceed the power of the lawmaker; or because of their form, when burdens are distributed equitably among subjects for the common good. For since a man is part of the multitude, whatever he is or has belongs to the multitude as a part belongs to the whole. Thus nature inflicts harm on a part in order to save the whole. Accordingly laws which inflict burdens equitably are just, bind the conscience, and are legal laws. Laws are unjust in two ways: First, they may be such because they oppose human good by denying the three criteria just mentioned. This can occur because of their end, when a ruler imposes burdens with an eye, not to the common good, but to his own enrichment or glory; because of their author, when someone imposes laws beyond the scope of his authority; or because of their form, when burdens are inequitably distributed, even if they are ordered to the common good. Such decrees are not so much laws as acts of violence, because, as Augustine says, "An unjust law does not seem to be a law at all." Such laws do not bind the conscience, except perhaps to avoid scandal or disturbance, on account of which one should yield his right. As Christ says, "If someone forces you to go a mile, go another two with him; and if he takes your tunic, give him your pallium" (Mtt. 5:40f.). Second, laws may be unjust because they are opposed to the divine good, as when the laws of tyrants lead men to idolatry or to something else contrary to divine law. Such laws must never be observed, because "one must obey God rather than men" (Acts 5:29). Whether someone subject to the law can act outside the letter of the law All law is ordered to the common well-being of men and gains the force of law from precisely that fact. To the degree that it fails in accomplishing this end, it loses its binding force. Thus the Jurist says, "No reason of law or advantage of equity allows us to interpret harshly and render burdensome those healthy measures which were originally enacted for man s welfare." It often happens that a law aimed at the general welfare is useful in most cases and yet on occasion is very harmful. Because a legislator cannot foresee all possible individual cases, he promulgates a law which fits the majority of cases, having the common good in mind. If a case emerges in which the law is harmful to the common good, it should not be observed. For example, if a law says that the gates of a certain besieged city should remain closed, such a law is beneficial to the city in most cases; yet if the enemy is pursuing some of the very citizens by whom the city is defended, refusal to open the gates and let them in would be harmful to the city. In such cases, the gates should be opened despite the letter of the law, in order to attain the common good intended by the legislator. Note, though, that if obedience to the letter of the law involves no immediate danger calling for instant remedy, not everyone is competent to decide what is good or bad for the city, but only the leaders, who have authority to dispense with the law in such cases. If it is indeed a matter of immediate danger allowing no time to consult a superior, such necessity carries its own dispensation, for necessity knows no law. Whether human law should be changed in any way Human law is a dictate of reason by which human actions are directed. Thus change in law has a twofold source: One on the part of reason, the other on the part of the men whose actions are regulated by law. On the part of reason, it can be changed because it seems natural for human reason to advance gradually from the imperfect to the perfect. Thus we see in the speculative sciences that the early philosophers produced imperfect teachings which were later improved by their successors. So also in the practical realm, those who first tried to discover what was beneficial for human community, being unable to think everything through by themselves, created imperfect situations which were lacking in many ways. These institutions were then altered by subsequent lawmakers, producing institutions which departed from the common good in fewer instances. On the part of the men whose activities are regulated by law, a law is rightly changed when there is a change in the conditions of men, for different things are expedient in accordance with different conditions. Augustine offers the following example: "If the people are moderate, responsible, and careful guardians of the common good, it is proper to enact a law allowing them to choose magistrates through whom the commonwealth can be administered. If, however, in time the people become corrupted and sell their votes, entrusting the government to scoundrels and criminals, they forfeit their power to elect public officials and the right devolves upon a few good men. Whether human law should always be changed when something better is possible It is right to change human law if such a change is conducive to the common good. Nevertheless, the very act of changing a law damages the common good to some extent, because custom encourages people to observe the law. Even minor changes seem to be major when they involve a breach of custom. Thus when a law is changed its binding force is diminished insofar as custom is abolished. For this reason, human law should never be changed unless the advantage to the common good resulting from its alteration outweighs the damage done by the change itself. Such may be the case if some great and evident benefit is derived from the new law, or if some extreme emergency is occasioned by the fact that the existing law is clearly unjust or its observance extremely harmful new laws the benefit to be derived should be evident before one dispenses with a law that was long considered just. AQUINAS YASASIYLA Çok daha sonra Summa teolojisinde, Thomas hukuk sorununa dönüşüyor. Konuya yönelik muamelesi, Thomas'ın düşüncesinin tutarlılığını ve aklın etik kararlar almada bize yol gösterme yeteneğine olan güvenini göstermektedir. Bu bölümler, yalnızca dahil edilen yanıt bölümleri ve bazı makaleler tamamen ihmal edildiğinde, düzene göre yeniden üretilir. Hukukun gerekçeyle ilgili bir şey olup olmadığı Yasa, harekete geçmesi veya engellenmesi için harekete geçirildiği eylemlerin bir kuralı ve ölçüsüdür. Lex, "yasa", ligare, "bağlamak", türetmek zorunda olduğu için türetilmiştir. Bununla birlikte, insan faaliyetinin kuralı ve ölçüsü bunun nedenidir, çünkü insan davranışlarının ilk prensibidir. Aslında, sona ermek için aklın işlevidir ve Aristoteles'e göre tüm faaliyetlerin ilk prensibi budur. Herhangi bir cinsin ilk prensibi olan, bu cinsin kuralı ve ölçüsüdür, örneğin, sayı cinsindeki birlik veya hareket cinsindeki ilk hareket. Böylece hukukun akla ilişkin bir şey olduğunu izler. Hukukun her zaman ortak menfaat için düzenlenmiş olup olmadığı Hukuk, insan davranışı ilkesi olanla ilgilidir çünkü bir kural ve ölçektir. Sebep, insan davranışının prensibi olduğu gibi, gerçekte de diğerlerinin prensibi olan bir şey var. Bu kanun temelde ve çoğunlukla geçerlidir. Faaliyetteki ilk prensip, pratik aklın alanı, sonuncudur. İnsan hayatının son sonu mutluluk ya da kibarlıktır. Bu nedenle, yasa, öncelikle, bizi güzelliğe doğru yönlendiren düzen ile mutlaka ilgilidir. Dahası, her bölümün bütüne kusursuz olması için kusurlu olduğu söylendiğinden ve her bir erkeğin mükemmel topluluğun bir parçası olduğu için, yasa mutlaka kendisini toplumun mutluluğu ile ilgilendirir. Böylece Aristoteles, yasal meseleleri tanımlarken hem mutluluğa hem de siyasi topluluğa değinerek, “Mutluluğu ve siyasi toplum içindeki bileşenlerini üreten ve koruyan bu yasal eylemleri“ sadece ”diyoruz. Çünkü devlet, politikalarında söylediği gibi mükemmel bir topluluktur. Herhangi bir cinste, "hepsinden önemlisi" olarak adlandırılan, o cins içindeki her şeyin ana prensibidir ve diğer her şey, o şeye emredildiği sürece cinsine uyar. Örneğin ateş, en sıcak şey, karışık cisimlerdeki, ateşde paylaştıkları kadar sıcak olduğu söylenen ısı nedenidir. Bu nedenle, yasalar, ortak yararla ilgili olarak "hepsinden önemlisi" olarak adlandırıldığından, ortak çıkar için emir almadıkça, eylemle ilgili hiçbir şey, kanunun niteliğine sahip değildir. Birinin yasalar yapıp yapamayacağı Hukuk ilke olarak ve doğru şekilde ortak yararı arar. Ortak yararın planlanması, tüm insanların veya tüm insanların şahsında hüküm süren birinin görevidir. Dolayısıyla kanun koyma, tüm halkın bütün sorumluluğunun görevidir; Çünkü diğer tüm konularda, bir sona doğru yönlendirme, onun sonuna ait olduğu işlevidir. İlanın hukukun önemli bir parçası olup olmadığı Yasa, başkalarına kural ve ölçü olarak uygulanır. Yönetilen ve ölçülenlere uygulanırsa bir kural ve önlem uygulanır. Dolayısıyla, bir yasanın bağlayıcı bir güce sahip olması için - ve bu yasanın önemli bir parçasıdır - onun tarafından yönetilmesi gerekenlere uygulanmalıdır. Bu tür bir uygulama, yasaların bu kişilerin bildiriyle halk tarafından bilinmesiyle ortaya çıkar. Dolayısıyla, bir yasa bağlayıcı bir kuvvete sahipse, bu tür bir ilan gereklidir. Bu yüzden, önceki dört maddeden bir hukukun tanımına varıyoruz: Hukuk, toplumu önemseyen, kendisi tarafından ilan edilen, ortak yarar için belirli bir sebep düzenlemesinden başka bir şey değildir. Sonsuz bir yasa olup olmadığı Bir yasa, bazı mükemmel toplulukları yöneten bir cetvelden kaynaklanan pratik sebeplerin diktaesinden başka bir şey değildir. Bununla birlikte, dünyanın ilahi bir teminat tarafından yönetildiğini varsayarsak, evrenin bütün topluluğunun ilahi sebeplerle yönetildiği açıktır. Bu nedenle, evrenin yöneticisi, her şeyin Tanrı tarafından yönetilmesi fikri bir yasanın tanımına uygundur. Ve Atasözleri 8: 23'te okuduğumuz gibi, ilahi nedenin şeylerle ilgili anlayışı sonsuzdur ve zamana tabi değildir, bu tür bir yasaya sonsuz denilebilir. İçimizde doğal bir yasa olup olmadığı Hukuk bir kural ya da ölçü olduğundan, iki şekilde olabilir: Bir kurala ya da ölçüme katılan bir şeyin kendisi tarafından düzenlendiği ya da ölçüldüğü için, onu düzenleyen ve ölçen, ya da düzenlenen ve ölçülen olanlar gibi. İlahi teminata tabi olan her şey ebedi yasa ile düzenlenip ölçüldüğü için, ebedi yasaya her şeyin bir şekilde katıldığı açıktır. Başka bir deyişle, her şey kendi eylemlerine ve eğilimlerine meyillidir, çünkü böyle bir eğim sonsuz yasa üzerinde etkilenir. Akılcı yaratık, diğer varlıklardan çok daha mükemmel bir şekilde ilahi olana tabidir, çünkü hem kendisi hem de başkaları için sağlayan bir katılımcının katılımcısıdır. Bu nedenle, uygun eylemi ve sonu için doğal bir eğilimi olduğu sonsuz nedenin bir katılımcısıdır ve rasyonel yaratığın ebedi hukuka bu katılımına "doğal hukuk" denir. Böylece, mezmurcu “Adalet fedakarlığı sunun” diyor (Ps. 4: 6) ve sonra sanki biri ona adalet çalışmalarının ne olduğunu soruyormuş gibi, “Pek çok kişi bize iyi şeyler gösteriyor?” Diyor. "Size cevap veriyor," Karşılıklarınızın ışığı bizi etkiliyor, Lord, "bu nedenle, neyin iyi ve kötü olduğunu (doğal hukukun işlevi olan) ayırt ettiğimiz doğal aklın ışığının başka bir şey olmadığını ima eder. Bize ilahi ışığın bir izlenim. Dolayısıyla, doğal hukukun rasyonel yaratığın ebedi hukuka katılımından başka bir şey olmadığı açıktır. İnsan hukuku olup olmadığı Hukuk, pratik bir nedenin kesin bir diktasıdır. Süreç, pratik ve spekülatif sebepler için aynıdır. Her biri belirli binalardan belirli sonuçlara doğru ilerler. Buna göre, spekülatif bir nedenden ötürü, doğal olarak bilinenlerden, kanıtlanabilir ilkelerde çeşitli bilimlerin sonuçlarından çıkardığımız ve bu sonuçların doğa tarafından bize verilmediği, akıl çalışmaları tarafından keşfedildiği söylenmelidir. Sebep, doğal hukuk ilkelerinden belli ortak ve kanıtlanabilir binalarda olduğu gibi başlar, onlardan belirli meselelerin daha kesin olarak belirlenmesine kadar devam eder. İnsan nedeniyle oluşturulan bu özel tespitlere, "yasa" tanımında yer alan diğer tüm koşullara uyulması şartıyla "insan kanunları" denir. Böylece Tully, “adalet doğanın başlangıcından başladı, sonra yararları nedeniyle bazı şeyler alışıldı.” Daha sonra doğada başlayan ve âdet tarafından onaylanan şeyler, yasaya duyulan korku ve saygıyla cezalandırıldı. İlahi bir kanunun olması gerekip gerekmediği İnsan hayatının yönü için, doğal ve insan hukukunun ötesinde, ilahi bir yasa olması gerekiyordu. Bu ihtiyacın dört nedeni var. Birincisi, insanın nihai sonunu göz önünde bulundurarak kendisine uygun davranışlara yönlendirilmesi kanunendir. İnsan, yalnızca kendi doğal fakültelerini geçmeyen bir sona emredildiyse, doğal hukukun ve ondan türetilen insan hukukunun ötesinde rasyonel bir yöne sahip olması gerekli olmayacaktır. Bununla birlikte, insan, doğal insan fakültelerini aşan ebedi güzelliğin sonuna emredildiğinden, doğal ve insan hukukuna ek olarak ilahi olarak verilen yasa ile bu sona yönlendirilmesi gerekliydi. İkincisi, özellikle koşullu ve belirli şeylerle ilgili olarak insan kararının belirsizliği nedeniyle, insan davranışlarıyla ilgili farklı ve aykırı yasalar içeren farklı yargılar vardır. Bu nedenle, insanın neyin yapılması ve neyin engellenebileceğinin bilgisinde güvende olması için, eylemlerinin, hükmedilemeyen ilahi bir kanuna göre yönlendirilmesi gerekiyordu. Üçüncüsü, insan yargılamaya yetkili olduğu alanlarda yasalar yapabilir. Kararı, gizli kalan içsel eylemlere değil, yalnızca görünen dış eylemlere uzanıyor. Bununla birlikte, mükemmel erdem her ikisinde de doğruluk içerir. Böylece, insan hukuku, içsel eylemleri yeterince engelleyemedi ve yönlendiramadı ve ilahi kanunun bu görevde denetlenmesi gerekiyordu. Dördüncüsü, Augustine’nin dediği gibi, insan hukuku, kötülük içeren her şeyi cezalandırmaz veya yasaklayamaz, çünkü kötülüğü ortadan kaldırma sürecinde, iyi olanı ortadan kaldıracak ve ortak iyiliğin ilerlemesini engelleyecek, böylece topluma zarar verecek. Dolayısıyla, hiçbir kötülüğü yasaklanmamış ve cezasız bırakmamak için, tüm günahların cezalandırıldığı ilahi bir yasa müdahale etmek zorunda kaldı. Bu dört nedene Mezmur'da değinilir, burada (Ps. 18: 8), "Rab'bin yasası belirsizdir" (yani, günahın kirletilmesine izin vermez), "ruhları dönüştürür" ("yönlendirir çünkü" sadece dış değil, aynı zamanda iç eylemler), "Rab'bin ifadesi kesindir" (doğruluk ve doğruluk kesinliğinden dolayı), "küçüklere bilgelik vererek" (insana doğaüstü ve ilahi bir son vermesini emrettiği sürece). Ebedi hukukun Tanrı'nın zihninde varolan her şeyin yüce kalıbı olup olmadığı Bir sanatçının yaptığı bir şeyin paterni, sanatçının zihninde önceden var olduğu gibi, herhangi bir valinin aklında, onun özneleri tarafından yapılacak şeylerin bir düzeni vardır. Dahası, sanat yoluyla yapılacak şeylerin desenine sanat ya da örnek denildiği gibi, valilerin konularının faaliyeti için olan kalıp, yukarıda belirtilen diğer özelliklerin de mevcut olması şartıyla yasanın niteliğini üstlenir. Tanrı, hikmetiyle her şeyin yaratıcısı ve sanat eseri için sanatçı olarak onlarla ilgilidir. Ayrıca bireysel yaratıklarda bulunan tüm eylem ve aktivitelerin de valisidir. Böylece, ilahi bilgelik, her şey tarafından yaratıldığı sürece, sanat, örnek veya fikir niteliğinde olduğu gibi, her şeyi kendi uygun sonuna götüren ilahi bilgelik de hukuk niteliğindedir. Buna göre ebedi yasa, tüm eylemleri ve hareketleri yönlendirdiği ilahi bilgelik modelinden başka bir şey değildir. Sonsuz kanunun herkes tarafından bilinip bilinmediği Bir şey iki şekilde bilinir: İlk önce kendi içinde; ikincisi, etkisinde, bir benzerliği bulunduğu, tıpkı güneşi özünde görmeyen birinin en azından ışınları tarafından bildiği gibi. Bu nedenle, Tanrı'yı özünde gören sadece Tanrı ve kutsanmış kişinin ebedi kanunları kendi içinde olduğu gibi bileyebileceği söylenmelidir; Oysa her yaratık onu daha büyük veya daha küçük radyasyonlarından bazılarına göre bilir. Her hakikat bilgisi, Augustine'nin dediği gibi değişmez gerçek olan ebedi kanuna belli bir radyasyon ve katılımdır. Herkes, gerçeği bir dereceye kadar bilir, çünkü en azından doğal hukukun ortak prensipleri onun için mevcuttur. Gerisi gelince, insanlar bunu daha fazla ya da daha az derecede biliyorlar ve böylece ebedi yasanın daha fazla ya da daha azını biliyorlar. Tüm yasanın sonsuz yasandan türetilmiş olup olmadığı Yasa, eylemleri sonuna kadar yönlendiren belli bir plandır. Taşıyıcıların birbirlerine ne şekilde sipariş edildiğine bakılmaksızın, ikinci taşıyıcının gücü, ilk taşıyıcı tarafından çalıştırıldığı sürece çalıştığından, ikinci taşıyıcının gücü, birincisinden türetilmelidir. Aynı şeyi tüm valilerde görüyoruz. Hükümet planı, ikincil valiler tarafından birincil validen temin edilir; tıpkı bir devlette yapılması gerekenlerin planı, kraldan daha küçük yöneticilere emrinden çıkar. Bu, inşaat planlarının mimardan elleriyle çalışan küçük ustalara indiği inşaatlarda da aynıdır. Bu nedenle, ebedi hukuk, yüksek valide bir hükümet planı olduğu için, daha az valilerdeki tüm hükümet planları ebedi hukuktan türetilmelidir. Ebedi yasaların yanı sıra tüm yasalar, aşağı valiler tarafından tasarlanan bu tür planlardır. Bu nedenle, tüm yasalar, haklı olarak katıldığı sürece sonsuz yasadan türetilir. Bu yüzden Augustine “zamansal hukukta hiçbir erkeğin ebedi hukuktan türemediği meşru ve yasal” olmadığını söylüyor. Koşullu doğanın davranışlarının ebedi kanuna tabi olup olmadığı İnsan hukuku ile Tanrı hukuku olan ebedi hukuk arasında belirli ayrımlar yapılmalıdır. İnsan hukuku sadece insana bağlı rasyonel yaratıklara uzanır. Bunun nedeni, yasaların birisinin hükümetine tabi olanların eylemlerini yönetmesidir. Bu yüzden, hiç kimse, doğru bir şekilde konuşursak, kendi davranışlarına bir yasa getirmez. İnsanlara konu olan irrasyonel şeylerin kullanımı ile ilgili ne yapılırsa, bu irrasyonel yaratıklar kendilerini hareket ettirmiyorlar, başkaları tarafından taşınıyorlar, çünkü bu şeyleri hareket ettiren insan tarafından yapılır. sonuç olarak insan, ne kadar iyice bu yaratıklara maruz bırakılacağına bakılmaksızın, irrasyonel yaratıklar hakkında yasa uygulayamaz. Bununla birlikte, kendisine tabi olan rasyonel yaratıklara kanun uygulayabilir, ancak kendi zihninde, eylem prensibi haline gelen bir kuralı akıllarında bulunduğunu kabul ettiği veya emrettiği gibi. Tıpkı insan, bu tür prensiplerle, kendisine kimin tabi olduğu ile ilgili bir tür içsel eylem prensibini etkilediği gibi, Tanrı'nın da doğanın tümüne kendi uygun eylemlerinin prensiplerini bastırdığı ve böylece tüm doğaya hükmettiği söylenir. Mezmurun dediği gibi, “O geçmeyecek bir kararname vermiştir” (Ps. 148: 6). Bu nedenle doğanın tüm hareketleri ve faaliyetleri sonsuz yasalara tabidir. Bu yüzden irrasyonel yaratıklar, rasyonel yaratıklarda olduğu gibi ilahi emir anlayışıyla anlaşılmasa da, ilahi teminat tarafından hareket ettirildiklerinden sonsuz kanuna tabidirler. Tüm insan ilişkilerinin sonsuz hukuka tabi olup olmadığı Bir şey ebedi hukuka iki şekilde tabi tutulabilir: Birincisi, ilahi yasaya bilgi yoluyla katıldığı sürece; ikincisi, ilahi yasaya iç motive ilkesi olarak katıldığı sürece, oyunculuk ve oyunculuk yoluyla. İrrasyonel yaratıklar, yukarıda belirtildiği gibi, bu ikinci şekilde ebedi kanuna tabidir. Akılcı bir yaratık, tüm canlılarla ortak olarak paylaştığı şeyin yanı sıra, tam olarak rasyonel olduğu için bazı özel özelliklere sahip olduğu için, her iki şekilde de ebedi yasaya tabidir. Ebedi yasa hakkında biraz bilgisi vardır, ancak aynı zamanda her rasyonel yaratıkta ebedi yasalarla uyumlu olana doğal bir eğilim vardır. Aristo'nun dediği gibi, “Biz erdemleri almak için doğal olarak adapte olduk”. Sonsuz yasaya katılmanın her bir yolu kötülüklerde kusurlu ve bozuktur, çünkü onlar için erdemin doğal eğilimi kötü alışkanlıklar tarafından bozulur ve iyiliğin doğal bilgisi tutkular ve günahkar alışkanlıklar tarafından gölgelenir. Her bir yol, iyilikte daha mükemmel bir durumda bulunur, çünkü onlar için iyinin doğal anlayışı, iman ve bilgelik yoluyla bilgiyle desteklenirken, iyiliğe olan doğal eğilim, lütuf ve erdemin iç gücü ile desteklenir. Dolayısıyla, iyilik, daima ona göre davranmaları anlamında sonsuz yasalara tabidir. Kötülük ayrıca sonsuz yasalara tabidir. Kendi eylemleriyle ilgili olarak kusurlu bir şekilde ona maruz kalırlar, çünkü kusurlu olanın kusurlu bir şekilde kendisine eğilimli olduğunu bilirler. Bununla birlikte, eylemlerindeki bu eksiklik, harekete geçme şekilleri ile ortaya çıkar, çünkü onlar, ebedi kanununun emirlerini yerine getirmeyenlere verdiği kararın cezasını çekerler. Doğal hukukun pek çok prensip içerip içermediği Doğal hukuk ilkeleri, gösterimin ilk prensipleri spekülatif sebep olduğu için pratik sebeple ilgilidir. Her ikisi de kendini kanıtlayan ilkelerdir. Bir şey, kendi içinde ve bizim için iki şekilde açık olduğu söylenir. Bir önermenin kendiliğinden açık olduğu söylenir, çünkü ifade konunun tanımında yer alır; yine de konunun tanımını bilmeyen birisine karşı açık olmayacaktır. Bu nedenle, "rasyonel" insanın rasyonel olduğu "önerisi açıktır, çünkü rasyonel" insan tanımının bir parçasıdır ", ancak bir erkeğin ne olduğunu bilmeyen kimseye açık değildir. Bu nedenle, Boethius'un dediği gibi, "Belli aksiyomlar veya önermeler herkes için açıktır", ve bunlar "bütün bölümden daha büyüktür" veya "üçte eşit olan şeyler" tarafından herkes tarafından anlaşılan önermelerdir. şey birbirine eşittir. " Öte yandan, bazı önermeler sadece kelimelerin ne anlama geldiğini anlayan bilge için açıktır. Bu nedenle, bir meleğin bir vücut olmadığını bilen bir kimseye, bir meleğin çevrelerinde yer yer mevcut olmadığı açıktır; Oysa bu, hiç anlamayan, eğitimsizlere açıkça görünmüyor. Bununla birlikte, insanoğlunun tutukluluğu içinde olanlara belli bir düzen vardır. Anlayışına giren ilk şey, kavramı, kavradığı her şeye dahil edilmiş olmasıdır. Dolayısıyla, gösterilebilir ilke olarak, aynı şeyin aynı anda onaylanıp reddedilemeyeceği ilke, varlık olma ve olmama kavramına dayanır ve Aristoteles'in dediği gibi diğer tüm ilkeler buna dayanır. Aynı şekilde, tutuklamanın içine giren ilk şey olduğu gibi, faaliyete geçmesi emredilen pratik aklın tutulması içine giren ilk şey de budur. Her ajan için iyi olarak algılanan bir son peşinde. Bu nedenle, pratik sebep için ilk prensip, malın tanımıdır, yani “iyilik, tüm insanların peşinde olduğu şeydir”. Bu nedenle yasanın ilk prensibi "iyi izlenmeli ve icra edilmeli, kötülükten kaçınılmalıdır" dır. Bu prensip üzerine diğerleri doğal hukukta kurulmuştur. Bu nedenle, pratik sebep ne olursa olsun insan için iyi olduğunu kabul eder, doğal hukuk ilkeleri ile ilgilidir. Bu açıdan bakıldığında, iyilik izlenmesi gereken bir amaç olarak tanımlanırken, kötülük bu amaçlara aykırı olarak tanımlanırken, sebep doğal olarak iyi görür ve bu nedenle de insanın doğal bir eğilimi olan tüm bu şeylerin peşinde koşulması gerekir. Bunların karşıtlıklarını kötülük olarak görür ve bundan kaçınılması gerekir. Böylece, doğal hukuktaki ilkelerin sırası, doğal eğilimlerin sırasını izler. Her şeyden önce, insanda tüm maddelerle ortak paylaştığı doğaya göre iyiye bir eğilim vardır. Her madde kendi varlığını doğasına göre korumayı amaçlamaktadır. Bu eğilim nedeniyle, insanın hayatını koruduğu her şey doğal yasalara aittir. İkincisi, insanda diğer hayvanlarla ortak olduğu doğaya göre daha özel şeylere meyillidir. Bu eğilim yüzünden doğanın bütün hayvanlara öğrettiği şeylerin doğal hukukun bir parçası olduğu söylenir. Buna cinsel ilişki, yavru eğitimi ve benzerleri dahildir. Üçüncüsü, insanda kendi özel doğasına göre rasyonel olarak iyiye bir eğilim vardır. Örneğin, Tanrı hakkındaki gerçeği bilmek ve toplumda yaşamak için doğal bir eğilimi vardır. Bu tür eğilimler aynı zamanda doğal hukuka da aittir ve dolayısıyla insanın cehaletten kaçması, birlikte yaşamak zorunda olduğu kişilere rahatsız etmemesi, doğal hukukun bir parçasıdır. Doğal hukukun herkes için aynı olup olmadığı İnsanın doğal olarak meyilli olduğu şeyler, doğal yasalarla ilgilidir. Bu tür eğilimler arasında insan için özel bir durum vardır: Eğilim, aklınıza göre hareket etme eğilimidir. Akıl, Aristoteles'in dediği gibi karakteristik olarak genelden özele doğru ilerler. Bununla birlikte spekülatif sebep, pratik sebeplerden farklıdır. Spekülatif sebep, esasen onlardan farklı olamayacak gerekli şeyleri ele aldığından, hem genel öncül hem de özel sonuçları kesinlikle doğrudur. Bununla birlikte, pratik sebep, insan faaliyetini içeren koşullu meseleleri ele almaktadır. Bu nedenle, genel mülk gerekli olsa bile, ayrıntılara ne kadar çok indikçe kusurları o kadar sık keşfederiz. Böylece spekülatif konularda aynı gerçek, sonuçlarda gerçeğin herkes tarafından tanınmaması, ancak sadece “ortak kavramlar” olarak adlandırılan öncüllerin gerçeği tarafından tanınmasına rağmen, mülklerde ve sonuçlarda bulunur. Bununla birlikte, eylemlerde doğruluk veya pratik doğruluk, belirli durumlarda her zaman aynı değildir, ancak yalnızca genel binalarda aynıdır. Ayrıca, belirli durumlarda aynı dürüstlük olsa bile, herkes tarafından eşit olarak tanınmaz. Bu nedenle, genel mülklerde, birinin spekülatif veya pratik bir sebeple ilgilenip ilgilenmediği her zaman aynı doğruluk veya dürüstlük olduğu açıktır. Spekülatif nedenler söz konusu olduğunda, belirli sonuçlar her durumda doğrudur, ancak gerçekleri herkes tarafından eşit olarak tanınmayabilir. Üçgen her zaman, herkes bunu bilmese de, toplamı iki dik açıya eşit olan üç açıya sahiptir. Bununla birlikte, pratik bir sebep söz konusu olduğunda, belirli sonuçlar her durumda doğru değildir, hatta oldukları zaman bile gerçekleri eşit olarak kabul edilmez. Sebebe göre hareket etmemiz gerektiği her zaman doğru. Bu önermeden, güvende tutulan malların sahiplerine iade edilmesinin gerektiği ve bunun genellikle böyle olduğu; Ancak, zararlı olduğu ve bu nedenle güvende tutulan malları iade etmenin irrasyonel olduğu bazı durumlar ortaya çıkabilir. Örneğin, kişi mallarını talep edebilir çünkü ülkesine saldırmak için onları kullanmak istedi. Biri özel durumlara ne kadar fazla inerse, genel kural istisnaları o kadar fazla kabul eder ve bir kişi güven içerisinde tutulan malların böyle bir garantiyle veya böyle bir şekilde geri yüklenmesini şart koşar; Daha fazla koşul için, Bu nedenle, genel şartlarında doğal hukukun kendi içinde her zaman aynı olduğu ve genelde böyle olduğu söylenmelidir. Bu genel binadan elde edilen belirli tespitlerde, doğal hukuk çoğu durumda aynıdır ve çoğu insan tarafından algılanır; Ancak bazı durumlarda, belirli engeller yüzünden kendiliğinden başarısız olabilir (doğal üretim ve çürüme süreçlerinin, engeller nedeniyle bazen başarısız olduğu gibi) ve bazılarının nedenleri tutkuyla çarpıtıldığı için doğru olarak kabul edilemeyebilir. , kötü alışkanlıklar veya kötü doğal eğilim. Böylece Julius Caesar, Almanların bir zamanlar hırsızlığı kötülük olarak görmediğini söylüyor. Doğal hukukun değiştirilip değiştirilemeyeceği İnsanın değiştirilmekten doğal olarak bahsetmesinin iki yolu vardır. Birincisi, kendisine eklenmiş bir şeydir. Hiçbir şey bu şekilde değişmesini engelleyemez, çünkü insan yaşamına faydalı birçok şey hem kutsal hem de insan hukukuyla doğal hukuka eklenmiştir. İkinci yol ise, doğal hukukun parçası olan bir şeyin böyle durmasıyla çıkarılmasıdır. Doğal hukukun ilk prensipleri kesinlikle değişmez. İlk prensiplere yakın belirli belirli sonuçlar olarak tanımladığımız ikincil ilkeleri, çoğu durumda uygulamasının değiştirileceği şekilde değiştirilemez, ancak bazı durumlarda bazı durumlarda değişebilir. Bu tür ilkelere normal uyumu engelleyen bazı özel sebepler. İnsan yasalarının insan tarafından yapılmasının faydalı olup olmadığı İnsanoğlunda erdem için belirli bir yetenek vardır, ancak bu erdemin mükemmelliği eğitim ile sağlanmalıdır. Aynı şekilde, endüstrinin gıda ve giyim gibi ihtiyaçlara ulaşmada insana yardım ettiğini görüyoruz; Çünkü bu şeylerin başında doğadan başlıyor - yani, doğa ona sebep ve bir çift el veriyor - ama doğanın yiyecek ve giydiği diğer hayvanlarda olduğu gibi, ürünün tamamı değil. Tek bir erkeğin kendi başına böyle bir eğitim alması zordur, çünkü erdemin mükemmelliği, erkeklerin özellikle eğilimli olduğu aşırı zevklerden çekilmekten ibarettir. Bu, özellikle daha kolay eğitilmiş gençler için de geçerlidir. Bu nedenle erkeklerin erdeme geldiği eğitim bir başkasından alınmalıdır. Doğal eğilim, alışkanlık veya ilahi armağan yoluyla erdem davranmaya meyilli gençler söz konusu olduğunda, arkadaşça hatırlatmalar şeklinde baba disiplini yeterli olacaktır. Bununla birlikte, bazıları kelimelerle kolayca hareket ettirilemediklerinden, ahlaksız ve ahlaksız olmaya meyilli oldukları için zorla ve korkuyla kötülükten korunmaları, böylece en azından kötülüklerini durdurmaları ve başkalarını barış içinde bırakmaları gerekir. veya belki de nihayetinde, alışkanlık nedeniyle, eskiden korku ile yaptıklarını isteyerek yapmaya ve böylece erdemli hale getirilebilir. Ceza korkusuyla zorlayan bu tür bir eğitim, yasaların eğitimidir. Bu nedenle barış ve erdem için kanunların olması gerekiyordu. Aristo'nun dediği gibi, "Eğer insan erdem ile mükemmelleştirilirse, o en iyi hayvandır. Eğer hukuktan ve adaletten ayrılırsa, en kötüsüdür." Durum böyledir, çünkü insan, diğer hayvanların sahip olmadığı aklın silahlarını şehvetini ve öfkesini tatmin etmek için kullanabilir. Her insan hukukunun doğal hukuktan türetilmiş olup olmadığı Augustine’in dediği gibi, "Asla sadece olmayan bir yasa olduğu görülmemiştir." Dolayısıyla, olduğu gibi hukukun gücüne sahiptir. İnsani meselelerde, bir şeyin sadece aklın kuralına göre doğru olduğu sürece söylenir. İlk sebep kuralı, ancak doğal hukuktur. Bu nedenle, her insan hukuku, doğal yasadan türetildiği ölçüde bir kanunun niteliğine sahiptir. Herhangi bir şekilde doğal hukukla çelişiyorsa, o zaman hukuk değil, bir yolsuzluk. Ancak, bir şeylerin doğal hukuktan iki şekilde elde edilebileceği belirtilmelidir: Birincisi, öncüllerden; ikincisi, belirli genellerin belirlenmesi olarak. İlk yol, sonuçların bilimdeki öncüllerden açık bir şekilde elde edildiğine benzer. İkincisi, bir inşaatçı bunu ya da belirli bir modeli inşa ederek bir evin genel biçimini gerçekleştireceğine karar verdiğinde olduğu gibi, sanatta genel fikirlerin özel şekil verilişine benzer. Bu nedenle bazı yasalar, doğal hukukun genel ilkelerinden elde edilen sonuçlar olarak çıkarılır. Örneğin, “cinayet işlememelisiniz”, “hiç kimseye zarar vermemelisiniz” den çıkarılabilir. Diğer yasalar kararlılıkla doğal hukuktan çıkarılır. Örneğin, doğal hukuk, günah işleyen kişinin cezalandırılmasını, ancak bununla cezalandırılmasını veya cezanın doğal hukukun bir tayini olmasını gerektirir. Her ikisi de insan hukukunda bulunur, ancak birinci tür güçlerini yalnızca yasal olarak çıkarılmış olmalarından değil aynı zamanda doğal hukukun kendisinden de alır. İkinci tür güçlerini yalnızca insan hukukundan alır. Bir sona yönelik her ne ise, bir sonla orantılı olmalıdır. Yasanın sonu ortak yarardır, çünkü Isidore'un dediği gibi, "Hukuk, özel kazanç için değil, vatandaşların genel refahı için yazılmalıdır." Bu nedenle, yasalar ortak yararla orantılı olmalıdır. Bu mal pek çok şeyden oluşur ve bu nedenle hukuk birçok kişiyi, mesleği ve durumu dikkate almalıdır. Siyasi bir topluluk birçok insandan oluşur ve yararı birçok eylemle güvence altına alınmıştır. Augustine'nin dediği gibi kısa bir süre dayanacak şekilde yaratılmadı, ancak çok uzun bir süre ve vatandaşların nesiller boyu sürmesi. Tüm yardımcısını sınırlamanın insan hukukunun işi olup olmadığı Hukuk, insan eylemlerinin belirli bir kuralı veya ölçüsü olarak kurulmuştur. Aristoteles'in gözlemlediği gibi, farklı şeyler için farklı standartların olduğu ölçülen bir ölçü ile aynı olmalıdır, Bu nedenle erkekler için yasalar uygulanmalıdır: durumlarına göre, çünkü Isidore'un dediği gibi "Yasa mümkün olmalı Toprağın adetlerine. " Eylemin gücü veya olasılığı içsel bir alışkanlıktan veya eğilimden kaynaklanır. Erdemli bir erkeğe mümkün olan eylemler, erdem alışkanlığından yoksun olanlara mümkün değildir, yetişkin bir erkeğin yapabileceği her şeyi bir oğlandan daha fazlasını yapabilir. Dolayısıyla aynı yasa yetişkinlere ve çocuklara aynı şekilde uygulanmaz ve çocuklara izin verilen birçok şey yetişkinler tarafından yapıldığında cezalandırılır veya en azından suçlanır. Benzer şekilde, daha erdemli erkeklerde tolere edilmeyecek olan erdemde kusurlu olan erkeklere pek çok şey izin verilir. Bir kısmı erdemde kusurlu erkeklerden oluşan çokluğa insan hukuku uygulanır. Dolayısıyla, erdemli olmayan yoksunluğun bütün ahlaksızları insan yasasıyla cezalandırılmaz, ancak çoğu insanın kaçınabileceği ve özellikle de insan toplumunun korunamadığı yasağı olmadan başkalarına zarar verebilecek daha fazla acı çekenlerdir. Bu yüzden cinayet, hırsızlık ve benzerleri insan hukuku ile yasaklanmıştır. İnsan hukukunun tüm erdemli davranışları belirleyip belirlemediği Erdemler nesnelerine göre farklılaşır. Bu nesnelerin tümü ya bir bireyin özel iyiliğini veya çokluğun ortak iyiliğini içerir. Böylece, bir kişinin şehrini korumak ya da bir arkadaşının haklarını korumak için bir cesaret eylemi gerçekleştirilebilir. Diğer erdemlerle aynıdır. Bununla birlikte, yasa, ortak yararına emredilmiştir. Dolayısıyla, eylemleri kanunla öngörülmeyen bir erdem yoktur. Bununla birlikte, yasa her erdemin her bir eylemini değil, yalnızca doğrudan doğruya, doğrudan kamu yararına yapılan işlerde olduğu gibi, ya da bir avukatın iyi disipline ilişkin belirli şeyleri öngördüğü şekilde düzenlenmiş olanları öngörür. hangi vatandaşların barışı ve adaleti korumak için eğitileceği. İnsan hukukunun bir adamın vicdanını bağlayıp bağlamadığı İnsan kanunları ya adil ya da adaletsizdir. Eğer haklılarsa, kendilerinden geldikleri sonsuz yasa nedeniyle vicdanımızı bağlama gücüne sahipler. Atasözleri'nin dediği gibi, “İçimde krallar hüküm sürüyor ve milletvekilleri sadece yasaları kararlaştırıyor” (Prov. 8:15). Yasaların ya sonlarından ya da ortak iyiliğe bağlı olduklarından dolayı oldukları söylenir; ya da yazarları nedeniyle, yasa milletvekilinin gücünü aşmadığında; ya da formları nedeniyle, yükler ortak yarar için denekler arasında eşit olarak dağıtıldığında. Çünkü bir adam, çokluğun bir parçası olduğu için, parçası olana ya da sahip olduğu şey, bir bütün olarak parçası olan çokluğa aittir. Böylece doğa, bir bütüne zarar vermek için bir parçaya zarar verir. Buna göre, eşit şekilde yük getiren yasalar adildir, vicdanı bağlar ve yasal yasalardır. Kanunlar iki şekilde haksızlık eder: Birincisi, az önce bahsedilen üç kriteri reddederek insan iyiliğine karşı oldukları için olabilirler. Bu durum, bir cetvel, halkın yararına değil, kendi zenginliğine veya şerefine gözle yük getirdiğinde sona erebilir; yazarları nedeniyle, birileri otoritesinin kapsamı dışında yasalar çıkardığında; ya da formları nedeniyle, yükler eşit derecede dağıtıldığında, ortak yararına olsalar bile. Bu kararnameler şiddet eylemleri kadar yasalar değildir, çünkü Augustine’nin dediği gibi, “Adaletsiz bir yasa hiç bir yasa gibi görünmüyor”. Bu tür yasalar, birinin hakkını vermesi gereken skandal veya rahatsızlıktan kaçınmak dışında, vicdanı bağlamaz. Mesih'in dediği gibi " Birisi sizi bir mil gitmeye zorlarsa, onunla iki tane daha gidin; ve eğer tuniğini alırsa, ona palyumunu ver "(Mtt. 5: 40f.). İkincisi, yasalar adaletsiz olabilir, çünkü tiranların yasaları insanları ahlaksızlığa veya ilahi yasaya aykırı bir şeye götürdüğü gibi ilahi iyiliğe karşıdırlar. Bu tür yasalara asla uyulmamalıdır, çünkü “bir insan yerine Tanrı'ya itaat etmeli” (Elçilerin İşleri 5:29). Yasaya tabi bir kişinin yasa mektubu dışında hareket edebilmesi Tüm yasalar, erkeklerin ortak iyiliğine emredilmiştir ve tam da bu gerçeklerden hukukun gücünü kazanır. Bu amaca ulaşmada başarısız olduğu ölçüde ciltleme kuvvetini kaybeder. Bu yüzden Jüri üyesi, “Yasa gerekçesi veya hakkaniyet avantajı, sert bir şekilde yorumlamamıza ve başlangıçta erkeğin refahı için uygulanan bu sağlıklı tedbirleri ağırlaştırmamıza izin veriyor” diyor. Genelde refahı hedefleyen bir kanunun çoğu durumda yararlı olması ve çoğu zaman çok zararlı olması sıkça olur. Bir kanun koyucu olası tüm bireysel davaları öngöremediğinden, ortak yararı göz önünde bulundurularak, davaların çoğuna uyan bir yasa çıkarır. Yasanın halkın yararına zararlı olduğu bir dava ortaya çıkarsa, dikkate alınmamalıdır. Örneğin, bir yasa kuşatılmış bir şehrin kapılarının kapalı kalması gerektiğini söylerse, böyle bir yasa çoğu durumda şehir için faydalıdır; eğer düşman şehrin savunucusu olduğu vatandaşların bir kısmını takip ediyorsa, kapıları açmayı reddetmeleri ve girmelerine izin vermemeleri şehre zararlı olacaktır. Bu gibi durumlarda, kanun koyucunun yasa koyucu tarafından amaçlanan ortak yararı elde etmek için kanunun mektubuna rağmen kapıları açılmalıdır. Bununla birlikte, yasa mektubuna itaatsizlik derhal acil durum çağrısı yapmak için acil bir tehlike içermiyorsa, herkes şehir için neyin iyi ya da kötü olduğuna karar vermeye yetkili değil, yalnızca yasalara uyma yetkisine sahip olan liderler konusunda yetkilidir. Bu gibi durumlarda. Gerçekten de bir üste danışmak için zaman tanımayan bir acil tehlike meselesiyse, bu tür bir zorunluluk kendi dağıtımını üstlenir, çünkü zorunluluk yasa bilmez. İnsan hukukunun herhangi bir şekilde değiştirilip değiştirilmeyeceği İnsan hukuku, insan eylemlerinin yönlendirilmesinin bir nedenidir. Dolayısıyla, hukuktaki değişimin iki yönlü bir kaynağı vardır: Biri mantıklı, diğeri eylemleri yasalarla düzenlenmiş olan erkekler tarafında. Sebep adına, değişebilir, çünkü insan aklının kusurdan kusursuzluğa kademeli olarak ilerlemesi doğal görünmektedir. Böylece spekülatif bilimlerde, ilk filozofların halefleri tarafından geliştirilen kusurlu öğretileri ürettiklerini görüyoruz. Bu yüzden pratik alanda da, ilk önce insan toplumu için neyin faydalı olduğunu keşfetmeye çalışanlar, her şeyi kendi başlarına düşünememek, birçok yönden eksik olan kusurlu durumlar yarattılar. Bu kurumlar müteakip milletvekilleri tarafından değiştirildi ve daha az durumlarda ortak maldan ayrılan kurumlar üretildi. Faaliyetleri yasa ile düzenlenmiş erkeklerin bir bölümünde, erkeklerin koşullarında bir değişiklik olduğunda bir hak doğru olarak değiştirilir, çünkü farklı şeyler farklı koşullara göre elverişlidir. Augustine aşağıdaki örneği sunar: "Eğer insanlar, halkın iyiliğini ılımlı, sorumlu ve dikkatli koruyucularsa, halkın idaresinin uygulanabileceği sulh hakimlerini seçmelerine izin veren bir yasa çıkarmak uygundur. insanlar bozulur ve oylarını satarlar, hükümeti alçakgönüllülere ve suçlulara emanet ederler, kamu görevlilerini ve haklı gelişmeleri birkaç iyi adam üzerinde seçme güçlerini yitirirler. Daha iyi bir şey mümkün olduğunda insan hukukunun her zaman değiştirilip değiştirilmeyeceği Eğer böyle bir değişimin ortak yarar için elverişli olması durumunda, insan hukukunu değiştirme hakkı vardır. Bununla birlikte, bir kanunu değiştirme eylemi bir dereceye kadar ortak yararı zedelemektedir, çünkü gelenekler insanları kanuna uymaya teşvik etmektedir. Küçük değişiklikler bile gelenekleri ihlal ettikleri zaman büyük görünmektedir. Böylece bir kanun değiştiğinde, gelenek ortadan kaldırıldığı sürece bağlayıcı gücü azalır. Bu nedenle, insan hukuku, değiştirilmesinden kaynaklanan ortak yararın avantajı, değişimin kendisinin verdiği zarardan daha ağır basmadığı sürece asla değiştirilmemelidir. Yeni yasadan bazı büyük ve belirgin yararlar elde edilmişse veya mevcut bir yasanın açıkça haksız olduğu ya da bunun son derece zararlı yeni yasalara uyduğunu göz önünde bulundurarak elde edilen fayda açıkça ortaya çıkmış olabilir. daha önce sadece uzun süredir kabul edilen bir yasa ile dağıtılır. Kategori:Doğal hukuk Kategori:Hukuk Kategori:Hukuk felsefesi